To Love Again
by Tisha
Summary: Story 3 of the Minako Trilogy. Minako is a single mother, and she expects it to stay that way for the rest of her life...until she meets Shiro.


Author's Note: Okay, this is the last story in the Minako Trilogy. If you want to find out what happens later the last stories of the Friends Forever series "Captive," and "Motherhood" will give you a little of that. Once again, I want feedback!

To Love Again

By: Tisha

Rating: PG

The young girl waddled up the pathway, her diaper making a soft squishing noise. She had on a pink dress that went to her knees and had long sleeves for the cold weather. Her blond curls were pulled back into two pigtails with sparkly pink barrettes. She walked ahead of her mother, anxious to see her favorite "aunt." She reached the front door before her mother did and she tried to knock. Her little fist couldn't make much noise though, and there was no answer. Minako reached the door a second later and knocked.

A few more seconds went by until Usagi answered the door. A big smile lit her face as she saw the two of them. She reached down for the little girl and picked her up. "Hi Takara."

"Hi Aunt Sa-gi." The girl tried so hard to say her name but never got the whole thing right. Usagi didn't care because she loved the girl calling her Sagi. It was so cute.

"Whose birthday is it today?"

Takara's eyes lit up proudly. "Mine."

"And do you know how old you are?" The little girl just lifted two pudgy fingers in response and Usagi kissed her cheek. "You're getting so old Takara!" Usagi put her down, and the young blonde went inside looking for Mamoru, who she loved because he always gave her piggyback rides. Usagi turned her attention to Minako, who had just come inside. "You doing okay?"

Minako smiled. "Yup. She's not as difficult anymore, so I've been getting enough sleep."

Minako had moved out about a year ago even though both her parents had begged her not to. They both loved their only grandchild and wanted her around the house. Minako felt like she was taking advantage though and she moved into her own two bedroom apartment and got a job. Rei watched Takara for her while she was at work, and the little girl didn't mind. She loved all of her "aunts" as she referred to all of Minako's friends.

The two women went to the kitchen where they found Mamoru sneaking Takara a cookie. "Mamo-chan! We're having dinner soon!"

He just shrugged and winked at his wife as he carried Takara into the other room.

"We're the first ones here?"

"Yeah, so far." Usagi rushed around the kitchen, preparing a birthday dinner. Minako sat at the table and rested her chin on her hands.

"What about you? Not pregnant yet?"

Usagi looked at her and laughed. "Not that I know of. It would be nice for Takara to have another little kid to play with, though." There was a knock at the door but Usagi was busy frosting the cake. "Can you get that Minako?"

"Sure." Minako went to the door and found Makoto and her husband, Jifu. She stepped back and motioned for them to come in. She was about to shut the door when she saw Setsuna's car pull up and she waited at the door for her. Setsuna was joined by Hotaru and they both held wrapped gifts for Takara. Minako greeted them and closed the door, heading to the family room where everyone was playing with Takara. They all told Minako how cute she looked.

Minako knew that it was true. Takara was such a cute baby. Her naturally curly hair was always adorable and her eyes were wide and bright green. Minako had plenty of cute dresses for her too. Everyone had been buying the little girl clothes and toys from the day she was born. The first child in the group was just exciting to them all, and Takara was the sweetest baby they could have wanted. Minako had trouble believing that it had been two years since she was born. That had been the best day of her life.

She often tried to imagine what it would be like if Takara was with another family, but she couldn't even fathom the thought. Takara was her whole life, and even though the pregnancy had been a mistake at the time, she wouldn't trade it for anything. Minako had gone on a few dates after Takara was a few months old, but no one stayed around when they found out about her. Minako had finally realized that there would be no one else for her to love. It was just another of the consequences that went along with it. But she did have Takara to be with her, and that was enough.

By then everyone had arrived and were in small groups, chatting about one thing or another. Ami, who was speaking with Makoto and Jifu, was holding Takara. Usagi was showing some pictures to Haruka, Michiru, and Rei. Mamoru was talking to Setsuna and Hotaru about school. Minako watched as Jifu took Makoto's hand and stood up.

"Okay everybody, my wife has something to say."

Makoto stood up with him and smiled at her friends who were all gathered around her, now listening intently. She bit her lip before finally speaking. "Well...I wanted to wait until everybody was in one place, and that took a while. So now I can finally just say it."

"So say it already!" An impatient Usagi chimed in.

Makoto laughed. "Okay, okay. The news is...well...that I'm pregnant." At first no one said anything, but then the room erupted with congratulations and talk. Everyone loved Takara so much they were really anticipating another baby. Minako thought it was great news. She felt kind of like an outsider being the only mother of them all, and now she wouldn't be. And there would be another baby for Takara to play with. Minako made her way through the crowd to hug Makoto.

"That's so great." Minako studied her friend and realized that she was already gaining a little weight. She remembered the way she pointed out how long it took for them to all get together. "How far along are you anyway?"

Makoto smirked a little. "Four months."

Minako's mouth nearly fell open. "Four? And you've known for how long?"

"A little over two."

Everyone had heard the information and Usagi scooted into the conversation. "How on earth did you keep that a secret for so long?"

Makoto shrugged. "I don't know. It's kind of better this way because now I know what it is and you don't have to be anxious for so long."

"You know what it is and you still kept it a secret?"

"So what is it?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!" Was the response of most of the room.

Makoto looked at Minako and smiled. "A girl."

Minako shrieked a little in delight and hugged her friend again. The whole group had even more to talk about now, but Takara wasn't really paying attention to the whole exchange. She had found the pile of gifts for her. By the time Minako had gotten to her she had unwrapped one of them and was sitting on the floor playing with it. It was a little handmade doll that was very adorable. Minako shook her head and picked up her daughter.

"Takara, that wasn't nice. You should have waited until we told you to open your gifts." The little girl looked up at her mother with wide, innocent eyes.

"Sowwy Mama." She looked at the doll again and stuck it in Minako's face. "Look!"

Minako laughed and took it, turning to everyone else. "Whose gift was this? Our little bandit got to it early."

"That's mine." Makoto spoke up. "Why don't we let her open them all now?"

Minako shrugged and sat her daughter back down, kneeling next to her so she could dictate. "Thanks for the cute doll, Mako." She turned to Takara. "Can you thank your Aunt Mako for the cute present?"

"Tank you." She didn't even look up at Makoto as she reached for another gift, already tearing at the paper. Minako just shook her head in disbelief as everyone laughed.

•••••••••••••••••••

The party went on for a few more hours with gifts, dinner, cake, and lots of talking. Takara finally fell asleep in the family room with a tummy full of cake and lots of gifts to play with.

"Well I'd better get her to bed, I'm working tomorrow so she'll be at Rei's early."

Rei nodded and smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Minako gently lifted the sleeping child and Mamoru helped her carry all of the gifts to her car. She had saved up for the car before she had even moved, it was kind of old and run down but it got them around and Minako was glad she didn't have to walk everywhere anymore. She settled Takara into the back seat and headed home to their small apartment. It was a little ways off since Usagi and Mamoru lived in a nice neighborhood with more expensive houses and Minako's apartment was in a bit lower end of the town. There wasn't bad crime around there though so her and Takara were safe, and Minako thoroughly enjoyed having her own little home.

There were only two bedrooms, one being Takara's room. She still slept in a crib even though she was getting big. She had lots of toys, not many of them that were purchased by Minako herself and she was thankful to her parents and her friends for that. She couldn't afford many extras after the all the necessities. The room was beautifully decorated, with Usagi and Makoto's help. The walls were soft yellow with sponge painted clouds. Usagi had insisted on a full set of Sailor Senshi dolls that sat on a shelf above the crib. And even though the young girl couldn't possibly understand the meaning, her favorite was Sailor Venus.

Minako laid Takara in her crib and headed out to the family room. It was a nice size, attached to the kitchen on the opposite side of the front door, the two bedrooms and a single bathroom in the back. Minako picked up some of the toys that were scattered around and she washed the dishes piled in the sink. It was nearly midnight when she finally got to bed, and the last thing she remembered to do was set her alarm for 5:30.

•••••••••••••••••••

Minako arrived at work five minutes early and she hurried to get her uniform on, going to work the front counter once she had finished. She had tried to get a job with Usagi at the video game store but they hadn't needed help. She ended up working at this music store outside of Tokyo. She enjoyed the job since she liked music, but it was a little far to drive to. She had made a few friends with the other employees, but her manager seemed to hate her.

At first the way he treated her really bothered her, but she got used to it and just ignored it. He wasn't quite as rude to the other employees, but he wasn't friends with any of them either. Minako ran the cash register for the few people that were actually there on Sunday morning.

"Hey Minako, Kazuo told me to take over. He wants you to shelve some new CD's."

Minako sighed and nodded at Hoshiko, surrendering the cash register to her and heading to the back of the store. She found Kazuo, her manager, piling some boxes. He saw her and picked up one of the boxes. "Put these in the right spots. And remember to do them alphabetically this time." He handed her the box and she headed for the front again. There were several CD's in the box that she had to find areas for. She was halfway through when a man who was browsing came up to her.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you know where I can find the new Brahman album?"

"Yeah, it should be on that wall with the new releases."

She smiled kindly at him, like she was supposed to do with customers and he just stood there for a few more seconds, looking at her. He seemed to shake himself out of it as he headed for the wall. "Thank You." He called over his shoulder. Minako watched as he grabbed a CD from the wall and she went back to shelving her CD's.

She felt a presence next to her a moment later and turned to find the man once again. "Wasn't it there?"

He nodded and held up the CD. "Yeah, it was." Once again he just stood staring at her and Minako felt a little self-conscious.

"Was there something else you wanted?"

"I'm sorry, I must look really stupid." Minako smiled but didn't answer. "It's just that you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

Minako felt herself blush as she continued putting away CD's to busy her hands. "Thank You."

"I know I shouldn't be disturbing you during work, but I can't help it." He paused and she looked up at him." You want to go out for dinner?"

She looked at him, surprised. "Dinner? Like a date?"

He nodded. She noticed that he was very handsome. He had short dark hair and green eyes that made a great contrast. She remembered subconsciously that Keiji's eyes were the same color and she mentally scolded herself for thinking of him. She wanted to say no, because she would just be leading him on anyway. Nobody ever stuck around after finding out she had a daughter. Something inside of her wanted to say yes though so she tried to think if Rei had anything happening so she could watch Takara longer. "Sure." Minako couldn't believe the word had escaped and she wanted to take it back but his eyes lit up and she couldn't find her tongue.

"Great. What time are you off tonight? I'll come by and pick you up."

"Umm...five. I'm done at five."

He nodded. "I'll see you at five then." He turned and started walking and then suddenly turned back around to face her. "I feel so stupid. I just asked you out and I forgot to even give you my name or ask for yours."

Minako smiled. "Minako Aino."

He nodded. "That's a pretty name. It suits you. I'm Shiro Ikada." He turned again and went to pay for the CD. Minako again had to find her place with the CD's. She heard him leave and turned to face Hoshiko. The brunette was looking at her with the biggest smile on her face.

"That guy sure had it for you."

Minako shook her head. "He won't for long. I can't believe I even said yes." She shook her head again, still not believing she had a date.

•••••••••••••••••••

By 4:30 Minako wasn't needed anymore so she went to the staff room to change. She put back on the dress that she had owned for years and wished she had dressed nicer that morning. She went to the pay phone and dialed Rei's number.

She asked Rei if it was possible to watch Takara until later and Rei said it was great. She even encouraged Minako to have fun and take her time on the date, which didn't surprise Minako. Her friends were always trying to set her up. By the time she had all of her stuff together it was almost five and she headed to the front of the store, waving good-bye to Hoshiko.

Minako couldn't believe she was actually waiting for a complete stranger to pick her up for a date. Why had she ever said yes? She saw Shiro pull up a few minutes later in a nice convertible and thought to herself that he appeared to have money.

"Sorry I'm late, hop in." Minako smiled and did so. She immediately felt uncomfortable in the car with him.

"I don't know why I'm doing this, it's so weird."

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "It's been so long since I've been on a date and you don't even know me."

"Well, that's what dates are for, right? Getting to know each other. Just relax, we'll have fun."

Minako smiled, hoping that was true and she settled back in her seat as he started the engine. He appeared to be heading for downtown Tokyo and Minako looked for restaurants. She was shocked when she saw the actual place he parked in front of. It was the same small restaurant she had eaten with her friends at so many times before. She laughed.

"What's wrong, you don't like this place?"

"No, it's not that. This just happens to be the same place I've eaten at for five years."

"Really? What a coincidence." He left the car and she did the same. They entered the restaurant, which was pretty empty at this time. They went to a small two-seat table and looked over the menus. The waitress came for their orders a few minutes later and then she was gone. Minako tried to think of something to say but Shiro broke the ice first. "So, Minako, do you live in Tokyo?"

She nodded. "I have for about six years."

"And before that?"

"England. I like Tokyo better though. The people are nicer. I have a lot of great friends here."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you? You look like you couldn't be over 18 but you act so much older."

Minako bit her lip. "I'm 20. What about you?"

"22."

Minako nodded, not thinking of anything more to say. "I'm sorry I just feel like I'm leading you on."

Shiro looked confused. "Leading me on? You're not married or something, are you?"

Minako shook her head but didn't say anything and Shiro looked concerned. "I was joking Minako."

She swallowed hard and looked him in the eyes. "I know, it's just that what you said just...well it kind of brings back memories." He looked even more confused so Minako took a deep breath. "Okay, I might as well tell you because as soon as I tell any guy, he runs off, and I don't want to waste your time."

He took her hand. "Well those guys were jerks."

She cocked her head. "You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"Well you are a very nice person so it can't be that bad."

"Okay, well I have a two year old daughter and her father is a married man who already has two kids. How's that for nice?" Minako felt bad about the way she had blurted it all out in such a sarcastic way, but she had a feeling she shouldn't be here at all.

He was silent for a minute and Minako continued, more softly. "I didn't know he was married. I would never do that to a family. But I do have a child. And she's more important than anything."

He smiled at her. "I'd like to meet her."

Minako was shocked. Not one guy had acted interested in Takara when she mentioned her. She couldn't believe he was acting like this was a little thing.

"Do you have a picture?"

Minako still couldn't believe him but she reached into her purse. She had several pictures of Takara and she handed him the most recent.

He smiled at the picture. "She looks just like you."

Minako smiled and accepted the picture he was handing back. She still didn't say anything and Shiro just studied her.

"Minako, I love kids. This isn't going to scare me off. My little sister has a child too. Sort of the same situation, and I know that she's a great person. Just like I know you are." His eyes just penetrated into Minako's and she couldn't look away. "I really like you and if you don't mind, I certainly would like to see you again."

Minako couldn't believe what he was saying. She had thought that there was no man who could accept the fact and move on like this. She realized that Shiro was special, and he was definitely very nice. Minako found herself thinking that she wouldn't mind going out with him again. Or introducing him to her daughter.

•••••••••••••••••••

Eight o'clock two days later the doorbell rang. Minako was on the living room floor playing with Takara and teaching her some words.

"I'll be right back, Kara." She patted the top of the little girl's head and went to the door. Usagi was outside, dressed in a blue blouse that nicely complimented her eyes. "Usagi. What are you doing here so early?"

Usagi crossed her arms in front of her. "Well I haven't even heard the news from you personally, I had to get it from the gossip train. You went on a date Minako, and that's no small thing."

Minako shook her head in disbelief at the way they treated her now that she was a mother. "Usagi, I'm a mom, not an old woman. I can go out on dates. This guy just happened to be extremely different than most."

Usagi came in without being invited and headed for Takara. "So I've heard."

Minako shut the door and sat on the couch, watching Usagi play with her daughter. "I can't believe Rei is spreading this news."

Usagi looked at her. "She's happy for you."

"Well it's no big deal Usagi."

Usagi was impersonating a plastic cow and Takara giggled wildly, clapping her small hands together.

Minako smiled. Takara really loved Usagi. It was nice to have her stop by every now and then. It still annoyed her that she couldn't go on a simple date without it being some big event, though.

"So, spill Minako. Tell me everything."

"What's there to say? We went for dinner, we ate, and we talked."

"And?"

"And what?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Did you tell him about her?"

"Yes I did. I'd have to say he took it pretty well."

Usagi smiled. "I'm glad for you. I know you hate it when we fuss over you, but you are such a special person and you don't deserve to be alone."

Minako smiled and then bit her lip, glad to have such wonderful friends. "I'm not alone. I've got Takara and all of you."

"You know what I mean." Usagi rose from the floor and sat beside Minako on the sofa. "So, have you seen him since then?"

Minako smiled at her, half because of her way of butting in, and half because of the answer to the question. "He called yesterday. He's taking me and Takara to the park tomorrow." Minako couldn't help but smile even wider at the thought and Usagi smiled with her.

•••••••••••••••••••

Minako could hardly believe what was happening. She had clung to the thought of love for a while but had lately given up. She had forced herself to believe it wouldn't happen. Now she wasn't so sure. Here she was, walking through the park with her hand engulfed in that of Shiro's. Takara was at his other hand, skipping happily. Takara was usually quite shy around strangers, but she had immediately taken to Shiro and he had to her.

This was barely their second date and Minako couldn't believe she was holding his hand. It did feel so good though. So right. Minako tried to scrape the back of her memory for anything like this with Keiji and couldn't. She had loved him deeply and believed that he loved her in return but now that she thought back he had never treated her very well. Shiro was very open and honest, and Minako felt that she could trust him. Then again she trusted Keiji, and he ended up with so many painful secrets.

"Ice keem!" Takara spotted the cart and ran to it, breaking free of Shiro's grasp on her hand. The two adults followed her. Shiro dropped Minako's hand to reach for his wallet and he turned to Minako.

"You want one?"

Minako shrugged. "Sure." She turned to the vendor. "I'll have a strawberry." Minako picked up her daughter, who was excited about getting some ice cream. "What flavor do you want, Kara?"

The little girl's face wrinkled as she seemed to ponder the question seriously. "Choc-it." Minako smiled at her and remembered to thank Shiro as the man handed the three of them their cones.

Shiro led them to a park bench and they sat to enjoy the dessert. Minako watched as Takara got more of the ice cream on her face than in her mouth. Again she found herself smiling at how adorable she was. Takara could always make Minako smile, no matter what mood she was in. Minako glanced over at Shiro, who she found watching her. She felt her cheeks heat as she averted her eyes.

"I can tell how much you love her."

Minako looked up at him, surprised. "Of course, she's my daughter."

He nodded as he stared into her eyes. He did it often and it sometimes made Minako feel uncomfortable, but it also made her feel special somehow. "Your eyes are so enchanting. I can see all the pain you've gone through but there's also so much mystery and charm."

Minako smiled. "Well, maybe I can tell you about the mystery when we know each other better." Minako immediately bit her tongue, not believing she had actually let that slip.

He gave her a look and shook his head. "A woman of grace and secrets. My weak spots."

Minako smiled at the remark and took a bite of her ice cream. She already felt her heart fluttering just at the thought of glancing into his deep green eyes. When she tried to picture herself married to him in the future she found it all too easy to do. It frightened her a little, she was still so very afraid of falling in love again because she was afraid to be hurt again. Minako suddenly remembered something Sailor Moon had said once 'I'd rather choose to fall in love and be hurt, than live in a world without love.' Minako smiled, realizing that Usagi knew what she was talking about. She had been hurt more times than Minako herself and her love was still so strong. Minako found herself desperately hoping for the same kind of love.

•••••••••••••••••••

The weeks and then months passed by very quickly. Minako's time was completely submerged with taking care of her house and daughter as well as her job and her social life with her friends and Shiro. She couldn't believe that time had passed so fast. It was already May. Makoto was huge and due in a week. Gossip among the group of friends was that Ami had been in contact with Urawa again, although Ami only blushed when asked questions.

Takara had been getting more and more advanced by the day. She did many things way before other babies. She could even carry on conversations pretty well. Usagi now had to share her position of Takara's favorite person with Shiro, who spent a lot of time with her and Minako. Minako couldn't, and no longer tried to suppress the realization that she was in love. Shiro was the greatest guy but she was still afraid to tell him how she felt. She was somewhat afraid that he didn't feel the same, even though she saw it in his eyes every time he looked at her or Takara.

Minako and Takara were expected three days from then at Shiro's mother's house. She hadn't yet met any of his family and heard that they would all be there. She was very nervous but hoped that Shiro was being completely truthful when he said that they would love her. She really wanted to make a good impression on his family, since she thought, and sincerely hoped, that they might be her own one day.

She was going out with Shiro today, alone. They didn't really just go out together very often. Most of the time he came over to see both her and Takara. They did enjoy their time alone though, so Takara was going to be watched by Rei when they went somewhere. Minako didn't even know where yet. She had scoured her closet and there wasn't a single thing he hadn't seen her in. They were all old and out of fashion. She decided she would borrow something of Rei's when she dropped Takara off.

"Takara!" Minako called her daughter, who was playing in her room. It was a few minutes before she finally appeared from the hallway. "Come on, Sweetie, you're going to aunt Rei's house."

"What 'bout you?" The little girl asked sweetly as she picked up a few toys from the ground that she wanted to take.

"I'm going out with Shiro and Rei's going to babysit you for a while."

"But I wanna go."

"You want to go with Shiro on a date?"

Takara just nodded, her eyes wide. Minako smiled at her as she scooped her from the floor. She grunted. "You're getting heavy. But you know I think I'd rather that you were older before you go on a date. This time why don't you let mommy go?"

Takara thought about this and then nodded hesitantly. "Okay." Minako smiled and gave her daughter a kiss, thinking that she was the luckiest woman in the world.

•••••••••••••••••••

Minako lay on her back, watching the sky as the color drained out and the stars began to shine through. She could hear the gentle waves of the lake as the boats containing couples returned from watching the sunset. Shiro lay next to her, also looking at the stars. The slight evening breeze caused the grass to tickle her bare legs. They were both silent, lost in their own thoughts. Minako's thoughts revolved around her fear of meeting his family.

"What if your family thinks I'm a slut?" She asked very quietly, yet knowing it was loud enough for him to hear. Shiro propped himself on his elbow to look down at her.

"They won't. Because you're not."

Minako smiled at him. "You know what I mean. It just looks bad, the way I got pregnant and all."

"Minako, they already know about all that. You are too great of a person for anyone to believe such a thing about you."

Minako laughed a little. "Well believe me, people have."

Shiro's eyes closed for a second with pain of the thought, and then he sat up. He took Minako's hands and pulled her into a sitting position as well. Almost all light had faded but the park lights kept it just bright enough for Minako to see Shiro's face. "Minako, I hope you don't believe such things about yourself."

Minako shrugged. "I guess I don't much anymore. At first I really felt like a horrible person. It's strange. I had just gone through the worst pain I had ever felt and I wasn't mad at him. Instead I felt bad for his wife."

Shiro smiled. "That's what I'm talking about. You have a very forgiving and concerned heart. It's one of the biggest things that made me fall in love with you."

Minako froze. "Wh... What did you say?"

Shiro frowned and Minako licked her lips, waiting for him to say something. "Minako, why are you acting so shocked? I told you I loved you in that note I gave you on Valentine's Day."

Minako racked her brain but couldn't think of such a thing. She shook her head. "I...I never got a note."

Shiro's eyes widened with realization as many things fell into place. "You never got the note? On the yellow roses I sent you?"

"I got the roses but there wasn't a note." Minako thought back on the day and gasped. "Takara had something in her mouth. It was pretty soggy by the time I got to it, so I threw it away."

Shiro took Minako's hand. "No wonder. I always wondered why you didn't say anything, but I just figured you weren't ready to return the words."

Minako bit her lip to stop from crying, but it didn't work and a tear still slipped down her cheek. Shiro wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry it turned out you had to hear it like this instead."

Minako shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She swallowed and wiped at her eyes. "I love you too. And I have, for at least that long. I...I was just afraid that you didn't feel the same." Minako's heart was overflowing with the love she felt and it felt so much better to have said it and know that he loved her in return.

Shiro shifted himself to sit next to her and he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his warm chest. "Well I do." He sighed. "I love you so much I think my heart will explode."

Minako smiled and tried to keep from giggling because she could feel his heartbeat racing and agreed that it just might explode. She sighed at the happiness she felt. "So you really think your family will like me?"

He kissed the top of her head. "I know it."

•••••••••••••••••••

Minako threw the purple dress onto the bed with the rest of them. She couldn't find one decent dress for meeting Shiro's family. She didn't want to borrow one from her friends again either or they would start wondering if she had any clothes of her own. She pulled out another dress and looked at it, shaking her head. "Okay Minako, you're going to get a better job so you can buy some decent clothes." She said to herself.

Minako tossed this one off to the bed with the slowly building mound. She heard a soft knock on the door and turned to find Usagi. "Usagi, how'd you get in?"

"I'm sorry, I knocked and there was no answer. I saw your car downstairs so I tried the door and it was unlocked."

"Oh, well that's okay. I must not have heard the knock." Minako glanced at the pile of dresses and wondered how long Usagi had been standing there. She didn't have to wonder for very long though.

"Minako, I..." She trailed off and looked a little unsure but continued anyway. "I didn't know you had money problems."

Minako sighed. "I don't Usagi, it's just that I spend all the left over cash on Takara."

Usagi hesitated for a moment and then got a very decisive look on her face. "Your dinner is not until tomorrow, right?"

Minako nodded. "Yeah."

"Great. Then you and Takara can go with me right now on a shopping spree!" Usagi suddenly looked excited but Minako shook her head.

"I don't want you spending money on me."

Usagi cocked her head and clicked her tongue. "Oh, come on. Mamoru makes enough for both of us, which leaves my paycheck for whatever. And I want to go shopping with it."

Minako bit her lip. She already knew Usagi was not going to back down about it. And she could use a new dress for her dinner with Shiro's family. "Well..."

"It's all settled then. Let's get Takara and go. We'll take my car."

Minako shook her head at how persistent her friends were about stuff like this. Minako told herself she would have a good time, even though she was already nervous of the night to come.

•••••••••••••••••••

Shiro pulled up in front of a very large and elaborate white house. Minako already knew he was pretty well off, and now she could see the source. He turned to her. "You ready?"

Minako forced a nod. "I guess."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "You look beautiful."

She smiled and tried to calm her frantic pulse. She left the car and opened the back door to get Takara out. She hoped with all her might that she would be good tonight. Shiro was waiting for them on the other side of the car and Minako brought Takara around, fixing her hair. They went to the door and Minako prayed that this would go well.

It was a little while before an older woman answered the door. She was about Minako's height with crystal blue eyes and short gray hair. She looked at Minako and smiled, coming forward to hug her.

"My," She said as she stepped back again. "Shiro said you were beautiful, but I never imagined." Minako smiled and tried to keep from blushing. "Oh, silly me, I forgot to even introduce myself. I'm Kameko, Shiro's mother."

Minako nodded her head politely. "And I'm Minako Aino. This is my daughter Takara." She motioned to the little girl who was clinging to her leg, afraid of this new person.

Kameko smiled at her. "She's precious."

"Thank You,"

"Well, come in. Everyone is waiting." Kameko led them to the family room where a few other people stood around in conversation. They all turned when they heard them enter. Shiro put a hand on Minako's back.

"Everyone, this is Minako. And that's Takara." He started pointing at the people in the room, one by one introducing them. "That's my brother Shihai and his girlfriend Aya." He turned his finger to a tall woman with a child next to her. "My sister Maeko and her son Yuki."

Minako greeted all of them and then watched as Takara went off to play with Yuki. Minako was offered a chair and she sat down, not sure what to say, so she kept quiet. The other adults were all seated now as well and Maeko questioned her. "How old is your daughter?"

"She was two in December. It's amazing how fast she has grown up."

Maeko smiled kindly at her. "It's true. Yuki is already five."

"Minako, dear, what do you do?" This question was from Shiro's mother.

Minako bit her lip. She didn't even have any sort of a real job. "Well, currently I work in a music store, which is where I met Shiro. I always wanted to be a singer, but when Takara came along I kind of put that aside."

Conversation continued for about an hour. Minako found out more about Shiro's family. His dad was dead and the family fortune had been passed to the three kids as well as his mother. Minako was glad that they were all easy to talk to and she quickly relaxed. They were all very nice and Minako didn't mind answering their questions. Dinner was ready after a little over an hour and they all settled into the dining room.

Kameko was at the head of the table. Minako sat between Shiro and Maeko. Shihai and Aya were at the other side of the table and the two children were set up in the kitchen. The food was delicious and Minako enjoyed herself very much. When dessert was brought out Minako couldn't resist a slice of the chocolate cake.

Minako noticed strange looks and smiles in her direction and started to feel uncomfortable, not sure at all what it was about. She took a bite of the cake but was shocked to feel something hard in her mouth. She made a sound and tried to politely spit out the hard item. Wiping it off she noticed it was a very tiny plastic case. She looked around and noted that all eyes were on her. Still intrigued, she dumped the case's content into her hand and gasped.

Out fell a delicate gold band, decorated by a single diamond surrounded by a few smaller topaz stones. Minako licked her lips and looked at Shiro. He was smiling at her. She looked at the rest of them and noticed they were doing the same. "You all knew about this?"

They all nodded their heads and Minako watched in amazement as Shiro stood from his chair and kneeled down next to her. She put her unoccupied hand over her mouth. Shiro took the ring from her hand. "Minako, I love you so much. I have also fallen in love with your daughter, and I can't imagine my life without the two of you." He took a breath and put the ring on her left hand. "Marry me?"

Minako smiled but couldn't force any words from her mouth. Instead she just nodded her head. Shiro stood and hugged her, and applause came from all around the table. Minako looked at his family and blushed. "I wasn't expecting this."

Kameko smiled. "I was. I baked that little case right into the cake." She smiled and became more serious. "I will enjoy having you in the family, Minako." Minako smiled. This family was really amazing and she would enjoy just being part of it. She stole a glance at her ring finger and savored the feeling it gave her.

•••••••••••••••••••

She groaned and rolled over, wanting more sleep. Glancing at the clock she saw it was already eight. She sighed and laid on her back, knowing she had to get up. She stretched her arms out and noticed the ring on her finger. It caused her to smile and she immediately got out of bed. She just had to tell all her friends. She found Takara in the family room, watching TV.

Minako noticed there were a few messages on her machine that she hadn't gotten last night so she pressed the button. The first one was Rei, sounding a little frantic. "Minako, where are you? We're at the hospital, hurry up!" Minako frowned. The hospital? The next message was Usagi. "Mina, you're still not home? We're all here waiting." The time of the third message played and Minako noted that it was just this morning, about fifteen minutes ago. This time it was Michiru. "Are you there? Well we're still at the hospital. It's been a long labor but she's having the baby any second now. You should be here."

"Makoto's baby!" Minako gasped and ran back to her room to get ready. She was dressed and ready within ten minutes and she got Takara dressed too. "Come on Takara, we're going to see Mako. She's having a little girl for you to play with."

"A baby?"

Minako nodded as she rushed out the door. It was about a fifteen minute drive to the hospital and Minako hoped she wouldn't be too late. She asked the nurse the room number and found out it was on the third floor. She should have known that since it was where she had Takara. She found the room and burst in suddenly.

All she saw there was a group of her friends surrounding the bed. "I'm here!" They all turned in response to her and Minako got a glimpse of Makoto on the bed. She broke her way through the group to see.

"Minako, where have you been?" Usagi asked her as she moved over to make room.

Minako stood next to the bed and tried to peek at the pink bundle Makoto was holding. "I can't believe I missed it. Can I see her?"

Makoto handed her the baby. She was a little bigger than Takara had been, and the hair was dark. Her eyes were a soft brown and she was just silent as she surveyed this new world. Minako smiled at her and then remembered she had dropped Takara's hand at the door. She looked around and found her on the bed. She looked back to Makoto. "What's her name?"

"Naomi."

"Naomi." Minako repeated the name and nodded. It fit the baby well. She looked at her friends. "You want to hold her?"

Usagi took the baby from her. "I already have. You didn't answer me, what took you so long?"

"You knew we were going to Shiro's mother's last night. It was late when we got home and I didn't check my messages."

Usagi nodded, handing off Naomi to someone else. "Oh, I forgot about that." She watched as Jifu received his daughter and looked at her with love. Usagi couldn't wait to see that look on Mamoru's face one day.

"How'd it go anyway?" Makoto had asked the question and Minako wondered how to answer.

"Pretty well. They were all really nice and everything was fine until I bit into something in the dessert."

Makoto frowned. "Was she just a really bad cook?"

"Well, I thought so at first but it turned out Shiro had her plant it in the cake purposely. The piece was meant for me."

"What do you mean?"

"What did you bite into?"

Minako smiled at them. "Well, it was a little box. And this is what it had inside." She slowly lifted her left hand, fingers pointing toward the ceiling. Rei gasped and grabbed her hand.

"It's so beautiful."

"Congratulations!"

"Come on you guys, this is supposed to be Mako's big day. This is just a little old engagement."

Makoto smiled at her as she was handed back her baby. She looked lovingly at the baby and then back to Minako. "So, Minako-chan. Think there'll be any more of these in your future?"

Minako thought about that. She would definitely love to have another baby. She had never thought about it though since she figured it would just be her and Takara. But now that she would be married to Shiro, the thought of having another child with him made her very happy. And she was looking forward to it.

•••••••••••••••••••

Epilogue-

Minako came back into the room where she found her husband. He was sitting in a chair with a thoughtful look on his face and Minako sat next to him. She waited and when he didn't say anything, she said, "I love being married to you."

He finally looked at her and smiled. "Me too."

They had been married for two full days now. They had another five days in the honeymoon suite he had gotten them. Minako was puzzled about why he was acting so strange. "Is something wrong?"

Shiro seemed to snap out of his daze and he leaned over to kiss her. "Not really, I was just thinking about something that puzzles me."

Minako raised her eyebrows. "What is it?"

"Oh, I was just remembering that one date we went on when you said something about having to tell me about the mystery in your eyes when you knew me better."

Minako bit her lip. She knew very well that she had said that, and knew she needed to tell him about it. Now was as good a time as any. "Yes, so you want to know?"

Shiro looked at her for a while. "Why do I suddenly feel like I don't know you?"

Minako smirked and scooted her chair closer. "It's just one... well I guess I can't say it's a small thing. But I don't think it should change anything."

"Why am I suddenly nervous?"

Minako smiled. "Okay, here goes. You know who the Sailor Senshi are?"

He looked puzzled but answered anyway. "Yeah, you mean the five women who ran around in skirts killing evil forces?"

"Nine."

"Okay, nine. Whatever. Is this your secret, you're like obsessed with them? Their biggest fan?"

Minako laughed. "What else do you know about them?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. They were supposed to be pretty young... I heard once that they saved the whole earth when it was about to be destroyed. I don't know, I never thought about them much. It seems almost like some legend. How could nine girls save the earth all alone?"

Minako tried to keep from giggling. "Well, we did. Several times at that."

Shiro looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

She shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant about it. "I'm Sailor Venus."

Shiro got a really strange look on his face. "Okay, enough kidding. What's your real secret?"

Minako sighed, knowing what she had to do. She got up and went to her purse, removing her transformation pen. "Actually, it's true." She paused and raised the pen above her head, saying the words she hadn't for quite a while. "Venus crystal power, Make up!"

As her clothes disappeared and her fuku of Venus appeared, Shiro watched with very large eyes. Sailor Venus stood before him a few seconds later. She smiled at the look on his face. "Surprise!"

The End

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
